Life After Death
by eddiebella227
Summary: This is about Bella and Edward's life after death. Their marriage, honeymoon, and all the drama in between! There are many surprises in this story that will have your jaw dropping and your heart skipping a beat, all leading to the biggest surprise yet
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on fanfiction so don't go too rough on me! I'm writing this story with my best friend and I couldn't have done this without her. There are more chapters to come of course and you people sending me reviews wouldn't hurt either! ;) Keep an eye out for the two polls I am going to set up helping me decide whether Bella should have one or two powers and which power(s) they should be. If you decide that Bella should have two powers than the two powers with the highest votes will be Bella's powers. Thank you again for reading the story, we really appreciate this! And do not forget to review and vote in the polls!**

JPOV

"What did you see, Alice?" I asked as Alice gasped while she got out of her trance.

"Oh my gosh Jasper, I have to speak with Edward!" she said and then dashed out of our bedroom before I could get another word out.

EPOV

_Edward, I need to speak with you right now, ALONE. Meet me in the kitchen!_

What could Alice need to tell me that is so important that would have to tear me apart from watching my love sleep? Perhaps a surprise for Bella?

I leaned over slightly on the bed and kissed Bella's forehead tenderly before getting up and quietly exiting the room to go meet Alice.

As I walked into the kitchen I saw Alice setting down her laptop on the kitchen table looking frantic.

"Alice, what do you need to tell me?" I asked curiously.

"Edward, I am so sorry! I really don't want to be the one to tell you this! Just please don't get mad at me, I just saw it in a vision!" Alice squeaked as she came up to me and hugged me as tight as her small frame would let her.

"What's wrong Alice? Is something going to happen to Bella?" I asked, grabbing onto Alice's petite shoulders.

"Nothing is really _wrong_ with Bella, but it does have to _do _with Bella," Alice began, "Edward, this is very hard for me to say because I love Bella but–"

"But what, Alice?" A third very familiar groggy voice asked. I went up to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist to close the gap between us.

"Good morning, love." I said as I kissed her passionately.

"Morning." She smiled, giggling.

"I had a vision about something that pertains to you Bella," Alice said nervously.

"What is it, Alice?" Bella asked as her body stiffened in my arms. I tried soothing her by running my fingers through her soft brown hair and kissing the top of her head and she instantly loosened up and snuggled up closer to me.

Alice took in an unnecessary deep breath and then looked straight into Bella's eyes as she uttered out her next words.

"In my vision I saw a website with naked pictures of you all over it with you in promiscuous poses." Alice blurted out and then let out the breath she was holding in.

"What?" I said, dashing towards the laptop on the table, and sure enough, there was my fiancée, fully unclothed except for a few pearl necklaces, spread eagle on top of a bed and holding her breasts, while staring hungrily back at me.

"Bella, what is this?" I said infuriatingly as I turned the laptop around for her to see. Alice immediately looked away, repulsed.

"E–Edward, I have no idea what that is." Bella said, shocked, as she slowly edged towards the computer, seemingly fixated on her full name, Isabella Swan, blinking in neon lights across the screen.

"So you're saying this isn't you?" I asked, my voice rising with every word.

"No, it _is _me, but I don't remember ever taking those pictures!" she said, looking up at me, her eyes watering.

_I think Bella is telling the truth, Edward. We all know that Bella wouldn't really be capable of doing something like this._

I ignored Alice's thought and continued with Bella.

"Bella the proof is right in front of your face. Just admit it! How can you deny it when you're looking right at yourself naked on that website!" I yelled.

_What's going on Edward? Is Alice down there? Tell her to come up here with me if she is!_ (Jasper)

_Edward, what is going on down there? Carlisle and I are trying to work in the office! _(Esme)

_Edward, whatever is happening down there, calm down! _(Carlisle)

_Edward, I'm going to leave you too alone and see what Jasper is up to. And also, Rosalie and Emmett are going to be home soon so try to figure this out before they come home._

"I'm not trying to deny anything! I do admit to those pictures being of me but what I am trying to tell you is that I do not remember ever taking those pictures! And I am sure that I did not do it willingly. I can't believe you would actually think I would do something like this! I am not a porn star or a whore! I'm your fiancée and there has to be some logical explanation for this!" she yelled as she choked on her tears.

I stayed staring at her for a few seconds, thinking.

"The wedding is off Bella." I said as I stormed out of the room and went to my bedroom.

"Edward no! Don't call off he wedding, please! There is a logical explanation for this! Jut give me a chance to find it! EDWARD! THE WEDDING IS ONLY A MONTH AND A HALF AWAY!" Bella said, louder and louder as I got farther away. I heard her sobs even from my room with the door closed.

BPOV

I was finally able to gain control my sobs and spasms in order to start concentrating on what I could do to figure out how this website came to be and where those pictures came from. I had absolutely no recollection of ever having taken those pictures!

I sat down in front of the laptop to take a closer look at them. As I looked at myself on the website, I noticed something familiar about the bed I was on.

_That bedspread_, I thought to myself, _where have I seen it before_?

After a few minutes, it hit me.

"Jake!"

**This chapter is pretty short but I had to leave it in a cliff hanger! Please review and vote in the polls I have put! You are the one who will help me figure out how many powers Bella will have and what they are!! I will try to post Chapter 2 as fast as I can. Most probably it will be tomorrow. And please, feel free to refer this story to any of your friends in fanfiction :)**


	2. Chapter 2 altered ending please reread

**Thank you for the reviews! Now, as promised, Chapter 2. And please don't forget to VOTE IN THE POLL SET UP ON MY PROFILE! :)**

BPOV

I sat in front of the laptop, dumbfounded. I couldn't believe that Jake would do that to me! And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember when those pictures could have been taken.

I stood up from the chair and went up the stairs to get to Edward's room to change, hoping not to bump into anyone on the way there. Luckily, I didn't. I walked into the room to find Edward lying down on the bed staring at the ceiling. He sat up when he heard me walk into the room.

I ignored him as I grabbed my pants, tank top, scandals, and my tooth brush that were all scattered on the floor of the room.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, clearly still agitated from what happened earlier in the kitchen.

"Out." I said angrily as I stormed out of the room. Of course, Edward followed me out of the room.

"Bella, where are you going? _Tell me._" he demanded.

"What do you care Edward! I'm just a stupid 'whore' remember?" I shouted, fighting back tears. He stayed silent but continued to trail behind me.

Since he was right there, before entering the bathroom I turned around, looked Edward straight in the eyes and took off the beautiful engagement ring that was on my left ring finger and held it out for him to take. He just stared at the ring and then at me.

"Well? Take it! The wedding is off, remember?" I said. He still did not move his arms from his side. The tears I had been holding back started to flow down my cheeks.

"Fine. Pick it up from the floor then." I said as I threw the ring down the hall. He immediately went to go pick up the ring from where it had landed in front of Rosalie and Emmett's room on the other side of where I was.

I took the opportunity of him being distracted to close and lock the door of the bathroom. I dressed as fast as I could, tripping on my pants as I put them on and hitting my forehead against the counter of the bathroom.

"Crap!" I said as I rubbed my forehead.

After I brushed my teeth I quietly unlocked the door to make sure that no one (especially Edward) was outside in the hall. I saw and heard no one so I opened the door more so I could get out.

That's when I bumped into Alice.

"O–Oh, Bella," Alice stuttered, looking around but not making eye contact with me. I stayed there for a few seconds bewildered at the fact that she was acting different too.

I walked past her and was almost at the stairs when she dashed towards me and grabbed my arm.

"Bella wait!" she pleaded.

I whirled around, "What," I shot back, "I don't need to feel worse with you not believing me too and telling me about what a mistake I made," I said, holding back more tears, "just please, let me get out of here with the little dignity I have left."

"Bella that's the thing. I _do _believe you. I know you wouldn't do that on your own. I tried telling Edward this but he ignored me." Alice admitted. I was so relieved that I had someone on my side. I was so overwhelmed with joy that I threw myself into Alice's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for believing in me Alice! You don't know how happy this makes me!"

"Bella, how could you think that I would believe you would do that? –Well that doesn't matter anymore because now you know that I wouldn't. But do you have any idea of who could have done this to you?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"I know who it might be but I need to talk with them first and find out everything," I replied.

"Ok well I'll go with you. Where is it?" asked Alice.

"No Alice, you can't come with me," I said honestly.

"Why not Bella? I want to help you," she said as she smiled.

"Alice, you can't come with me for a specific reason," I said, avoiding eye contact with her.

"And what would that reason be exactly?" she inquired.

"Because I have to go to LaPush," I said.

"Bella! You can't go there! Especially by yourself and without anyone knowing!" she said, frantic that I was even considering the thought of going there.

"But _you _know. That's someone right there," I pointed out.

"That is way too dangerous and I will not allow you to go," Alice said in a final tone.

"Alice I have to go! I need to get to the bottom of this so I can get those pictures and rip them to shreds!" I said, getting more flustered with the thought of that website. "And get rid of the website," I added.

"Mmmm, Bella I don't know," she said pensively.

"Alice it's very simple; I'm going, you're going to keep your mouth shut about me being there _and _about the existence of that website, and I'm going to put a stop to this disaster," I said to her.

"Fine Bella. I'll try to stay quiet about it but if you take too long then I'm going over there with Jasper to get you out," she said.

"You told Jasper!" I said, shocked.

"He sensed that I was worried about something and he basically got it out of me! I'm sorry!" She said.

"I won't take long I promise," I said. I waved goodbye to Alice and ran all the way to my car. I started to get nervous as I made my way to LaPush. I hadn't seen Jake since our big fight with each other which caused us to break up, and that was almost a year ago!

I didn't think that dating him for a month would ever come back to haunt me. I had so much hatred for him and the more I thought about him and when we were together, I stepped more on the accelerator.

Before I knew it I was parked outside Jake's house. I got out of my truck and walked up to his door. I knocked on the door and waited for either Billy or Jake to open it.

I heard the unlocking of the door and my heart skipped a beat. The door opened and Jake was on the other side of it.

"Bella?" Jake said with a smile on his face.

"Jake. We need to talk. _Now._" I said as I made my way inside the house.

"About what? Wow I haven't seen you in almost a year! How have you been?" he asked as we sat down on his couch.

"I was fine until I found out what you did to me!" I said, letting all my frustration out on him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Bring me your lapop, Jake," I said. He got up from the couch and a few moments later showed up with his laptop, already turned on, in front of me. I typed in the website and showed it to him. His face looked like he had just gotten caught from escaping from jail. That was all the proof I needed to know that it was him who set up this website.

"So by the look of your face I'm assuming that now you know what I'm talking about," I said as my face and ears turned red from how angry I was.

**This chapter is longer than the first one so you can't complain! I hope you liked it and please review it so that I know what you thought of it. Please go and vote in the poll that is set up on my profile. You get to decide how many powers Bella will have in this story! And thanks to those of you who have put me in your favorite author and/or favorite story lists! I appeciate it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your reviews! And to those of you who have put me in your favorite story and favorite authors thank you too! And please do not forget to vote in the poll I have set up on my profile! :)**

BPOV

He didn't say anything. Instead, he just kept on staring at the screen, fixated on the pictures.

I snapped my fingers in his face and said, "Hello? Jake!"

"Bella, I didn't set up this website _or _take these pictures of you," he said nervously.

"Then why is the background of these pictures and the bed and bedspread that I'm on the same as in this room?" I asked him. He looked at the bedspread in the pictures and put his head down. I took advantage of this and grabbed my phone so that I could record every part of the conversation in case he said anything in which he admitted what he had done. I just prayed that he wouldn't notice as I did so.

As I finished setting up my phone he put his head up to look at me.

"Shit," he said, shaking his head, "how did you find out about this?" he asked in defeat.

"That's not the point Jake! How could you do this to me? And those pictures–"I pointed towards the laptop, "where did those come from? I don't remember _ever_ taking those pictures," I told him.

"I really wanted pictures of you and you know that," he began.

"And I said no every time you asked me," I said.

"I know. And–" he continued.

"And we both know that is the reason why we broke up. Because I never let you take the pictures."

"Yeah, I remember. Well, after we broke up we saw each other one other time," he said hesitantly.

"No we didn't" I said.

"Yeah, we did. That was when I took the pictures," he said. I stared at him, astonished.

"Well then why don't I remember you taking them or going to your house or–"

"Because I drugged you up Bella! I drugged you up and took you to my house and convinced you to take the pictures. And after I finished I snuck you back into your house," he said. I stayed staring at him. I couldn't believe he did that. What he had said had impacted me so much that I felt like I was going to pass out. But I maintained my posture and contained the urge I had to slap him across the face so that I could get more answers from him for my recording.

"And the website? How long has that been around?" I asked.

"I set it up a few hours ago actually. I found the pictures while looking for something else and thought that it would be cool to make the website. It has been very tie consuming but it's time well spent."

Well that explains why Alice saw it in her vision, I thought.

He had a smug smile on his face. "Hey, uh, Bella, I kinda need to be somewhere in a few minutes so can e wrap this up?"

"I'm not leaving until you give me all copies of those pictures and get rid of that website," I said, sitting down on his bed and crossing my legs.

"Well I'm gonna go so just go ahead and let yourself out when you get tired of being here all by yourself," he said as he walked out of the room. I waited until I heard his front door close before springing into action.

I searched around his entire room for what seemed like hours. I checked all his drawers and cabinets, under his bed, under the mattress of his bed, all his pillows cases, but found nothing.

Then I remembered that his laptop was still on! I ran to it and found where his pictures were saved. I found them instantly. As I scrolled through them my eyes started to water. When you looked through them you tell I wasn't all together. In some of them I had puke all over my face and hair, in others my eyes were completely rolled back. It was a horrible sight.

I deleted all the pictures (87 in total!) and grabbed my things to leave. I hoped that those were the only copies of the pictures, but I would never really know.

As I was turning on my truck, there was a bang on my window. I jumped and turned to see that it was Jake. I put my window slightly.

"You certainly were in my room for a long time by yourself. What were you doing in there for three hours?"

"Bye, Jake," I said, rolling my eyes as I put my window up and put my car on drive to start heading towards the Cullen house.

When I got there, I went straight to Alice's room and knocked on the door. She opened it almost instantly.

"Oh, thank goodness Bella!" se said, relieved as she pulled me into a hug.

"Come in here and tell me everything that happened!" she said as she pulled me into her bedroom and sat me down on her bed.

"Well, I was right, it _was_ Jake."

"Oh my gosh, really? You actually got him to admit it? How did you do that?" she asked, astonished.

"I just asked him. I showed him the website and he told me everything as I asked him about it. AND, I got it all on my phone!" I said with a triumphant smile on my face.

"What! Bella that's awesome! Now you have the proof you need!" Alice squealed. "But wait, what about the pictures? Did he give them to you? And what about the website? Did you get him to take it off?" She inquired.

"No, and, no." I said. "But, I went through his laptop after he left and erased them," I said.

"What do you mean 'after he left'?" she asked. Then I explained everything that happened. Crying, when I got to the part of describing how Jake took the pictures.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry this happened to you! If Edward only knew," she said, getting angry as she mentioned Edward's name.

I started sobbing, "Edward called off the wedding! And then I threw my engagement ring at him! I am so stupid! But I just couldn't believe he thought I would do that myself!" Alice hugged me and took my hair out of my face.

"There there Bella," she said, "After he hears what you recorded he'll realize what an idiot he is."

"You really think so?" I asked, wiping my tears with the bottom of my tank top.

"Of course! How could he _not_? He basically accused you of being some kind of internet whore! He'd be lucky if you even _forgave _him," she said, "so stop crying and come here while I get you nice and pretty for when you make Edward look like an ass!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the bathroom.

Half an hour later I looked completely different than when I had walked in. My hair was curled my face and Alice had me wearing a white v-neck, quarter sleeved oxford shirt with black jeans and white sandals.

"You look great, Bella," Alice said, admiring her work.

"Hopefully Edward will think so too," I said. I got up from the chair I had been sitting on.

"Is he in his room?" I asked her.

"Yup. Now go!" she said, pushing me out of her room. "And don't forget your phone!" she said, handing it to me. Then she closed the door and I was on my own from there.

I took a deep breath and let it out before making my way to his room. Then I knocked on the door and held in another deep breath as I waited for Edward to open the door.

**Well, hope you didn't think this chapter was too bad. I wrote it really fast and I've been sick in bed all day so don't be too hard when with your critics!! And PLEASE vote in the poll I have set up in my profile :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**The delay was too long, I know, but here is Chapter 4! And I promise to do everything in my power to not let that happen again! And I would like to thank littlemissobsessive1 for letting me know that I was havong troubles with posting this chapter on fanfiction! :) Please review when you finish reading!**

EPOV

I sat on my bed, staring at Bella's engagement ring while being forced to listen to Alice's menacing thoughts.

_You're such a jerk Edward. I can't believe you could think that Bella would ACTUALLY do something like this! _

I had been unwillingly listening to her rambling on about my unjust accusations towards Bella for the past four hours. How could she think I didn't regret saying all those things to Bella? I wanted to throw myself under a bus, but that wouldn't have done anything permanently damaging to me.

The door slammed open and Bella came storming in, looking as stunningly beautiful as she always was. She stood in front of the bed and stared coldly into my eyes. I got off the bed to go to where she was.

"You don't deserve an explanation after the way you falsely accused me, but here," she said as she held out her cell phone for me to take. I grabbed the device out of her hand and then looked back up at her. I tried to come up with something to say to her to let her know that I had made a grand mistake, yet again, and for her to forgive me, but nothing would come out of my mouth.

"Listen to the recording it has and then just give it to Alice so she can give it back to me." She said. I nodded and put the phone in my pocket.

"Bella, can we talk about this please?" I pleaded.

"I think I got the gist of what you thought about this situation. I don't need to hear it again." She said as she turned to leave.

"Bella, please - "

"Edward, there's nothing left to say. You don't believe me and you don't want to go through with the wedding. I have to go so I can start calling the guests to let them know we've cancelled it." She paused. She too in a breath and opened her mouth. Instead of words coming out though, she let out her breath. "Bye, Edward," she said with tears coming down her cheeks. How I longed to wipe them away and make her pain go away. I knew she still loved me and didn't really want to give up on our relationship. She just wanted to keep the shred of dignity I didn't rip away from her.

She wiped her tears away as she exited the room. I closed the door and walked to my bed and punched it with all the force I could muster up. I ended up making the mattress jump up into the air and slam back onto the bed frame.

"Dammit!" I yelled. I took several unnecessary breaths to calm myself down. Then I sat down on my now unmade bed and took out Bella's phone from my pocket and scrolled to the voice memo section to listen to the recording.

BPOV

After leaving Edward's room I went back to Alice's room.

"Aw, Bella, don't cry! He doesn't deserve your tears," she told me soothingly as she grabbed me with one arm and closed t door with the other.

"Alice I'm so stupid! I had the perfect opportunity to talk things out with him but I shot him down! Why did I do that?" I said in between sobs. We sat down on top of her bed.

"Are you sure you still want to be with Edward?" she asked me.

"Of course I do! He is the love of my life. I can't live without him!" I said.

"Breath, Bella," she said. I complied.

"He still wants you too. He just made a mistake. He wasn't thinking. He just couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation so he jumped to conclusions! But once he listens to that recording, he'll know you were telling the truth and – "

"And then he will go to LaPush and get himself killed!" I mumbled, my eyes as red as a stop sign and the size of golf balls.

"Oh my gosh you're right! I completely forgot about that! I have to go stop him before he goes!" she said as she practically flew out of the room.

I jumped out of the bed and ran to his room. I almost did not make it on time. He was putting on his coat with such a disoriented frantic look on his face that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Edward?" I managed to get out. He immediately stopped and stared at me with such a repulsed look on his face that it made me take a step back towards the door. He sensed my fear and went to the door to close ad lock it. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a very tight and intense hug.

"I am so sorry Bella. How could I have not _seen _that? I am such an idiot." He blurted. He was such a mess; I had never seen him like that before.

"Edward, you're scaring me. I really need you to calm down and promise me that you will not lay a finger on Jacob."

"How could you ask such a thing of me? He posted naked pictures of you on the internet Bella!" he said.

"I will not lose my new family to a bunch of werewolves Edward. Not over pictures that are not posted on the internet anymore." I said. He stared at me, confusion in his eyes.

"What do you mean 'pictures that are not posted on the internet anymore'?" he asked.

"When he left me alone in his room, I searched it for all the copies of those pictures. All I could find were a set of pictures that were saved on a file on his laptop, so I deleted them. And I shut down the website. So can we please just let this go? I don't need you to get hurt, husband or not." I said, feeling a pang of pain as I remembered that I was no longer going to become Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"'Husband or not'?" he asked.

"The wedding is off remember?" I croaked. I tried my best to keep my composure so as to maintain the little bit of dignity I had left.

"No it's not. Well, it won't be off because of me. I should not have called off the wedding or think that you would ever be possible of taking those pictures of yourself and allowing someone to post them up on the internet. I hope that you can forgive me. I can't live without you. Even if you had done all that I still would not have really left you. I couldn't have moved on with my life. I love you. I always will my love." He kissed me hard and long until he had to pull himself away. It took my breath away and I had to steady my breath for what I was about to say next.

"Edward, you know I love you too. But how am I supposed to trust you if you didn't believe me when I told you that it wasn't me? If someone were to tell you right now that they saw me out with another man, would you believe them? Or what if someone told you that Isabella Swan was not my real name? What would you do then? You have hurt me really badly not once anymore, but twice. I don't have enough nerves in my body to handle a third time of something even remotely similar to this happening again. "I said. Edward stared at me, bewildered.

"What, you thought you would mention the obvious and everything would go back to normal? You think I'm that easy to win over? Hmph, it's like you don't now me at all Edward Cullen. Now how are you gonna ensure that you will not mess up like this again?" I asked.

"Bella, my love, if you take me back, I can only promise you that I will try my best to make you the happiest person on this planet and that I will always trust you and never doubt a word that comes out of our mouth. Just please, please my darling, take me back. I cannot live without you. And I know you well enough to know that you will not be able to swallow it down if you are the cause for a suicide of a vampire." He said, with the smile I love so much smothered across his face.

"Well, I guess you're right," I said as I moved closer to Edward to kiss him again.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied. I was so happy that all this was over and that we were still getting married. As much as I didn't really like the fact that I was getting married at such a young age, I was glad that I found my soul mate and that he was going to be mine for all eternity.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said, as he stood up and put his hand in his pocket. He took out the engagement ring I had thrown at him only hours before and bent down on one knee.

"Bella Swan, will you make me the happiest vampire on this earth and marry me?" he asked, with his mesmerizing smile.

"Yes," I said, staring into his gorgeous topaz eyes. He slipped the ring on my left ring finger and got up. He kissed me lightly on my lips and sat down next to me on the bed.

I smiled to myself and gave my fiancée another hug and kiss. He pulled me down onto his bed and we cuddled for what seemed like hours.

**Hope you liked the chapter :) To me, it was a fluff chapter. Chapter 5 will b better and longer, I promise! Please review this chapter so I know your thoughts on it. :) And you can still vote in my poll that I have set up on my profile!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to those who have voted on my poll, I'm glad you want to play your part in my story :) Please review this chapter when you finish reading it!**

**-- Stephenie Meyer owns twilight.**

BPOV

I ended up sleeping at the Cullen's house that night. I hadn't planned on it, but I ended up falling asleep in Edward's arms. When I woke up, I was so disoriented that I forgot where I was and whose arms were wrapped around me. I let out a little scream and I jumped out of his arms.

"What's wrong?" Edward said, alarmed at how I reacted when I opened my eyes.

"Oh," I said, putting my hand to my chest, "nothing love, just forgot where I was. What time is it?"

"Its 8:45." He replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm gonna go pass bye Charlie's house. See you tomorrow, love. Goodnight," I said, and gave him a peck on his perfect lips.

"Bella," he began, "I meant 8:45 A.M."

"What? You mean I slept here all night and you didn't wake me up to tell me to go home?" I asked.

"Basically, yes," he said.

"Edward, you know I don't feel comfortable with that since we aren't married," I said.

"I know, but it's not like we did anything," he said, pulling me onto his lap.

"That's only because you don't want to," I said flatly. I got up from his lap and went to get my shoes which were by the door so I could put them on.

"And you know all my perfectly plausible reasons for that. It's for your – "

"- My own protection, I know." I muttered in reply. I stumbled to my feet after putting on my left shoe and went back to Edward and gave him another peck on his lips.

"But that will all change in a month and a half," I said with a smug smile on my face. He laughed.

"I guess you're right," he replied. I nodded as I grabbed my purse and walked through the door. I turned around, waved at him, and closed his door.

BPOV

Visiting Charlie was a complete disaster. I found him and his next door neighbor, Matilda, in their pajamas, exiting his room. That was a sight I wished I could have been spared from. I must have apologized a hundred times before excusing myself and leaving the house. Before I closed the front door I told him I would call him later, which of course I had no intention of doing.

After leaving Charlie's house I called Edward to recap what I had just seen. He started howling with laughter when I finished telling him everything.

"Well I'm glad _someone _found this situation funny," I said into the phone.

"I'm sorry love, but who would have thought that our father would choose to go for Matilda Bayford, who just so happens to be our wedding planner!"

"Well thank goodness Alice is taking care of the wedding plans with her and not me because I do _not _want to see that woman. It would be too weird and way too uncomfortable for me."

"I can imagine." He said.

"Well, I'm gonna go so I can take a shower because I just walked into the apartment," I said. My house was a little flat in an apartment building that was 10 minutes away from Charlie and about 3 minutes from Edward. I dropped my purse and phone on my bed and undressed to take my well deserved, calming shower.

When I got out of the shower, I heard a knock on the door. _Hmm, must be Edward surprising me with something, _I said excitedly to myself. I went in my towel to the door and opened it.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked with a stern look on my face. My blood was already starting to boil.

"We need to talk," he said, and pushed passed me to get inside.

"Get out, Jake. We don't need to talk about anything," I spat. I held the door wide open as I waited for him to exit the flat. Instead, he made himself comfortable on the couch. I frowned and shut the door.

"What do you want, Jake. I'm busy."

"I just want to let you know that I know you deleted the photos and shut down the website. And I don't care. I shouldn't have done it in the first place and I know it was wrong of me to do it. So I came here to apologize."

"Your apology means shit to me. Get out." I went towards the door to unlock and open it. When I did, Edward and Alice were on the other side. Edward growled and bared his teeth out. My body froze.

"E-Edward, don't. You promised, remember?" I reminded him.

"I did no such thing." He spat out through his teeth without taking his gaze off Jacob.

"It's true, he didn't. I saw it in my vision," Alice squeaked.

"Look, all I want is to relax and put all this _behind_ me! I've had enough of all this crap," I yelled, "so everyone _get out!_" Alice looked at me for a second and then turned around to leave.

"Bye, Bella," she said.

"Bye, see you tomorrow," I said back. Jacob got up from the couch and stopped where I was standing.

"Bella, I really am sorry. I didn't show it to anyone I promise. I was just going to keep it up there for me. No one else. Scout's honor," he put his right hand up in the air.

"It doesn't matter Jake. The fact still remains that you did it. Besides, it's not just that you put up that website; it's that you took those pictures, as well as what you did to get them." Edward to a step forward, towards Jacob and I put my hand to his chest to stop him.

"You will not lay a finger on him or I will beat you myself," I said, with a deadly look on my face. He stepped back.

"Jake, get out. Please? Can you at least do me that favor?" I said impatiently.

"Fine, but we are not done talking about this," he said as he pushed his way passed Edward to get out the door. Edward growled as Jacob passed him.

"Edward, calm down! Nothing happened. He was here for like two minutes before you and Alice barged in," I said.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want him _near_ you," he growled.

"I don't want him near me either," I said. I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his torso and he instantly relaxed and put his arms around me.

"Good," he replied. I grabbed his hand and led him to my couch. He sat down and I sat on his lap. We stayed there for awhile before my phone rang. I didn't answer it because I knew it was going to be Charlie so I didn't even bother to get up. Around 9 o'clock p.m. I got up and told Edward I was going to sleep.

"You coming' with me?" I asked mischievously.

"Yes, but not for what you want me to go in there for," he replied.

"That's fine, as long as you come in," I said. He grabbed my hand and led me to my room. He put me on my bed and lay down next to me. He gently cupped my face in his hand and drew me in for a long, passionate kiss. My head spun and I lost my track of thought as he pulled away.

"Breathe, Bella," he laughed. I took in a series of deep breaths to regain consciousness. We stayed kissing and loving each other until the wee hours of the morning.

A month later, with only two weeks left to the wedding, I saw my father after that incident with the wedding planner. He basically showed up at my apartment unexpectedly.

"Dad?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Bella, you left me no choice but to come here and talk to you. You won't answer my phone calls, my emails, my voice messages…what else was I supposed to do? You're my daughter after all! You are only eighteen after all! And I don't care that you don't live with me anymore! You moved out only two and a half months ago, you're just a baby."

"I'm sorry dad, it's just that you left me very shocked with the whole thing with….her… in your house...and I just needed time to figure out how to handle it. And with all the preparations for the wedding going on," I began.

"Oh Bella please, I know that Alice is in charge of everything that has to do with the wedding. That is no excuse." He yelled.

"Okay, okay. It figures you would know more about my wedding than I do since you are seeing my _wedding planner,_" I said

"I think it only reasonable that I be able to start seeing somebody after divorcing your mother." He said.

"I think it reasonable too. It's just that it was very shocking to see her in her pajamas in the house, coming out of your room. Why didn't you at least trust me enough to tell me what was going on with you?"

"Because it is none of your business. I don't need to give you a play-by-play of my life, especially when you don't give me a play-by-play of yours!" his face turned red with anger.

"Okay, okay, I didn't mean to get you mad dad," I said, "I'm sorry." He stayed there without saying anything for a few minutes before saying anything. His face turned back to its normal shade.

"It's fine Bella. Let's just forget about this. I'm just glad that you are fine and nothing happened to you because I was seriously worried about you," he said.

"I'm sorry, dad. But I _am_ glad that you are moving on with your life and that you are happy," I smiled. Then I stood up from the chair and bent down to give him a hug.

We stayed talking for a couple of hours about how he had been and I told him about the little plans I knew about my wedding before he got up to go home so he could get ready for his date with Matilda.

"Bye dad, I love you," I said.

"Bye Bells," he said. He gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead before walking out the front door. After he left, I called Edward to tell him about my heart-to-heart with Charlie. He was happy that I had resolved my unfinished business with my father.

The next day, Alice came to the apartment to let me know what she had planned for the rehearsal dinner which was scheduled for the eleventh of October.

"I know today is only the twenty-seventh, but I just wanted to tell you some of the plans I have made. It's going to be in the Chateau 'le Monte at eight P.M. sharp. The bridal party has to be at the Biltmore's Hall B at seven P.M. to start the rehearsal of the ceremony. And that's basically all I'm going to tell you," she said, with a perfect 100-Watt smile on her face, "now go get ready so we can go shopping for your dress!" she said.

When I unlocked and opened the door to my apartment, I had my rehearsal dinner dress in my right hand, ready to be slipped on me on October 11th. Even though I hated all these special all-attention-on-me things, couldn't help but get all giddy at the thought of me becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen in front of all our loved ones in the most beautiful (and most expensive) hotel in Forks.

That night I dreamt of what my wedding in two weeks would be like and woke up on a cloud in the sky….

**And that is Chapter 5 for ya! lol. its the longest chapter yet :) just trying to keep my promise to you guys of makin each chapter longer than the last :) Please review and vote in the poll that is on my profile! :)**


End file.
